


Halloween Fun

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: just smut – not really a story too it. Just assume Dean and the reader has been dating for a while and since it is Halloween well I played on that ;)





	Halloween Fun

Dean walked down your street after having to park the impala a few streets down from your house due to a Halloween parade. He had called ahead making sure you wasn’t out to some party and his phone went of again:

_Just walk in when you get here. Door is open_.

“Cause that’s not unsafe,” he mumbled to himself before stuffing the phone back into his pocket. It had been a long day. He looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a vampire, a ghost and what looked like a walking tv swinging a pumpkin full of candy, “watch it,” Dean yelled but couldn’t help but smile at the eager kids that had almost knocked him over.

Finally Dean reached your house. He knocked on the door once just to be safe before pushing it open. “Y/N it’s just me,” he called out into your hallway.

“I’m upstairs Dean!” your voice called out to him and he smiled. What was she up too? Dean closed the door behind him and locked it, before starting to make his way up the stairs, “What’s with the unlocked door? Are you trying to get uninvited gu…..” he asked as he walked through the door to your bedroom but then he stopped in his tracks. “Holy!!” 

Dean’s eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. The only light it the room where the candles you had lit at the bedside and the in the windows. The floor was covered in rose petals and leaves. One the bed was cuffs lying awaiting. You stood in front of the bed in a short poison ivy green leafed dress and almost see through green hoses and red high heels with makeup to match. The dress glistened in the light of the candles as you slowly moved through the room until you stood in front of him. You smiled at Dean you still hadn’t moved and with his eyes nailed too you, “you look… wow!”

You smile widened and you bit your lip. It wasn’t often Dean was speechless and you enjoyed the way his eyes darken with lust as you got closer. You pressed a controller into his hand as you stood on your tiptoes and whispered inches away from his ear letting him feel your warm breath on his neck, “I thought you needed a fun Halloween memory…” You smiled as you stepped backwards watching Dean study the controller in his hand before looking back to you, “is this?” He stared at your crotch and then into your eyes and you sent him a teasing wink as you nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, “your move Winchester!”

Dean shook his head trying to regain control. He clearly hadn’t expected what he just walked into but if this was how she wanted it, two could play this game. Dean quickly let his jacket and flannel shirt fall to the floor before making his way to you. He stood between your legs as he bend over letting his lip hover just above yours, “I am gonna make you scream,” you promised and just by the sound of his low voice and the expectation you felt yourself getting wet, “get up!” he ordered. “Hands against the wall,” he continued as you did what he asked. He still hadn’t touched you when he ordered you to stay. You stood with his back against him as you heard him shuffle through your draws. He couldn’t resist a to pick over your shoulder but as you did the vibrator you had stuffed in your panties earlier immediately went off against you clit making you gasp loudly. “I said stay still,” you heard Dean’s amused tone from the other side of the room. He finally found what he was looking for. A tie he had left at your place after one of his visits. Dean stood behind you still not touching you as he tied the tie around your eyes.

He stood so close you could feel his warm breath on your skin when the vibrator went off again. This time he didn’t turn it back of as quickly and he quickly had you moaning and digging your nails into the wall. “Dean please?!” you begged as you gasped for air. “What?” he replied in a deep voice so close to your ear you could feel his breath stroking your neck, “touch me!” you begged. You could feel his smile so close was his lips to your neck now and he ran them slowly down too your collarbone and all the way back up to your ear still inches away from actually touching your skin before answering,”No!” Instead he flicked the switch on the controller forcing the vibrator to move at a higher speed making you moan loudly. You felt his hands and lips hover over your skin as he talked mimicking his words. “Do you want me to kiss your neck?”

“Yes,” you moaned but he didn’t he just continued, “you wanted my hands to traced every inch of your body. From your hips, up your stomach, do you want me to squeeze you breast as I run my tongue up your neck biting you ear?”

“Yes! Dean please you begged as you felt your orgasm nearing forced closer by his words. Dean stood closely behind you and you could almost feel his scruff on your neck as he whispered into your ear as he flick the controller again setting the vibrator into it’s highest gear, “then come for me baby!”

His words would have been enough and you screamed his name as you came digging your nails deeper into the wall as you tried to regain control of your body but before you could you felt Dean tear the hoses and your panties from your body making them fall to the floor. “Woops,” you felt his cheeky smile against your neck as his lips finally touched you, “I hope you weren’t overly attached to those.” Dean ran his hands up your now naked thighs up your still closed middle and cupping your breasts in his hands as his tongue played with that sensitive spot on your neck before sucking down on his making you lean back against him. He lead your arms over his head ordering you to keep your hands behind his neck as he held you in place by wrapping his left arm around you as his right hand found his way to your clit. He flicked it a few times before pushing a finger inside of you making you moan. “So wet for me sweetheart,” you groaned against your neck as he kept licking, biting and kissing it as he added another finger making a come here motion inside you and his palm and tumb rubbed against your clit. “Dean kiss me please,” you begged making him smile against your neck once more. Dean moved his lips and let them hover over yours for a moment until you begged him again. He ran his tongue over your lips but waited to make contact until he knew you were close. He pushed a third finger inside you just as his tongue crashed into your mouth as you moaned making you struggle for breath as you came on his hand and your legs turned weak. Dean held you up as he kept kissing you deeply and roughly as you bucked against his hand letting you ride out your orgasm.

Dean helped your arms back down and unzipped the back of your dress leaving you complete exposed to him before leading you still blindfolded to the bed and cuffing you to the rails. You heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor before you felt him hover over you. His hands traced every inch of your body followed by his tongue. He took his time drawing load moans from you making you come apart under his touch without even going near your core and you felt his smile your skin as you did. Dean moved down slowly and you felt his scruff against your ties and his tongue licked your slid. You squirmed but Dean’s strong hands immediately flew to your hips pinning you in place as his tongue entered you. He knew what he was doing and it wasn’t long before you for screamed his name for the fourth time that night as you saw white and the world started spinning. Dean smiled as you laid spend underneath him as kissed his way back up to your neck, “what do you want now?” he asked teasingly.

“You Dean!” you gasped.

“To do what?” he asked as you felt him run the head of his cock over your core teasing you as he held your legs apart with one strong hand.

“I want you to fuck me Dean! Please!” you almost screamed. You couldn’t take the suspense any longer and you heard Dean laugh, “as you wish!” he promised seconds before thrusting into you making you gasp for air. Dean kissed your neck sweetly and tenderly in great contrast to his deep and fast thrust inside you making you come undone beneath him but Dean wasn’t done with you.

You felt him freeing you from the cuffs as he sat up pulling you into his lap pushing himself deeper inside you. His trusts were slower but the new angle made him hit your sweet spot with every one. Dean reached up removing the blind fold from your eyes, “look at me.” This time his words sounded more like a question than and order by you obeyed and you came together staring into his green sparkling eyes you with a scream of his name and him with a load animalistic growl before you collapsed against him.

After catching his breath Dean rolled both of you down into the bed. Him on his back with you in his arms, “that was fun you laughed. We should do that again sometime.”

“Absolutely!” Dean winked at you as he pressed his lips against yours.


End file.
